Grieving Hearts
by Buffy Sparrow
Summary: Sequal to 'Broken Rules'. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Grieving Hearts

Author: Buffy Sparrow

Rating: PG-13

POV: 1st Person

Pairing: You/Jack

Chapters: 4

Category: Romance, Angst, General

Disclaimer: I own nothing; save the 'you' character Natalie. All bow down to Disney, that evil little thing that won't let me keep Jack.

Summary: Post DMC. News of his death finally reaches you after months of wondering where he has been. What do you do now that the keeper of your heart has perished? Sequal to 'Broken Rules'.

Chapter 1

The drunken fool on top of me finally rolls over, his load spent. The quiet promise I had made to yourself last year has been broken for the first time tonight as I look over at the man beside me, now snoring loudly. I roll onto my side and as far away from the man as possible as I try to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall.

'What have I done?' I think to myself, feeling as though I've betrayed the man I love despite what had been told to me tonight in the tavern.

Captain Jack Sparrow, the man who introduced me to the pleasures between a man and a woman right before he stole my heart without realizing it, is dead. Eaten, they say, by a creature under the command of Davey Jones himself.

The pain that washes over me makes me cry out softly, wishing I could sleep it away but I still have a job to do. I remove myself quietly from the bed and dress quickly before searching the man's belt and trousers for his purse. The amount of gold he carries on him is enough to surprise me and enough to free me from being out any longer tonight.

A last glance at the man makes me crings now that the rum in my system has worn off. He looked so much like my precious pirate a few moments ago when my mind was still pleasantly numb from the effects of the alcohol. Now I realize he doesn't hold a candle, his features rough and sickening.

I travel back to my home, expecting to see my Madam at the dining table awaitin the return of her many girls. She almost looks surprised to see me back so early, but the amount of coin in the purse I toss at her is enough to keep her satisfied. Just as I am about to retire to bed, however, she decides to call me back.

"Natalie, darling, how many customers did you have tonight?" she inquires with false sweetness.

"Three, Madam," I reply, hoping the money matches the number.

"Should you not try for more? After all, it's still early."

"Yes, Madam."

I force my body to move back down the stairs and out the door, hating myself for not being able to stand up to the tyrant I have to call my Madam. She's only gotten worse over the last year and how Giselle and Scarlet put up with her, I'll never know. Still, I walk into The Faithful Bride and look around for a man drunk enough to steal from.

Since I had sworn no other would touch me, I've become quite a good little thief in order to keep Madam off my back. As long as I brought in money, she didn't ask questions. Scannng the room I find my eyes drawn to a young pirate sulking in the back corner looking like he's about to fall into his drink and I grab two rums from the bar before walking over to him, a preditory smile on my face.

"You look like you need another drink, love. Not to mention a little bit o' company. My name's Natalie," I murmur, sitting down across from him.

He stares up at me with soft eyes, his expression sad and confused. Still, he accepts my drink and holds it high in his hand.

"To Jack," he toasts before bringing the tankard to his lips.

His words catch me off guard and I stare at him in shock before I recover and cover his hand with my own.

"What do you say we take a walk, hmm? Maybe to that inn down the road a ways. Get better acquainted."

"Lizbeth would kill me," he slurs in protest. "We're supposed to be married, me an' my Lizbeth." There's a pause in is speech as he furrows his brows in thought before continuing. "She saved us all, I suppose. 'Sides, it's not right for a captain to let his ship sink without him."

"If you don't mind my asking," I interrupt very quietly. "You aren't talking about Jack Sparrow, are you?"

My heart beats wildly as I await his answer, the moments passng like years as I stare into his eyes. Only a moment ago I was set on seduction, and now I only hope above all else that this man, who I have decided can be none other than Will Turner, can tell me of my pirate.

"Captain," he corrects with a smile. "Aye. Heard of him?"

"I loved him."

A nostalgic smile crosses my lips as I stare down at v hands, folded neatly on the dirty wooden table. So many wonderful memories pass through my mind... nights spent in his arms, quiet conversations in the moonlight, laughing at all his tall tales. Shaking my head slightly, I chase away the tears that threaten to fall before looking back up at my companion.

"But I guess most of us here on Tortuga have, eh?" I laugh.

"He was never one to pass up a beautiful woman, to be sure. But you're different from the others aren't you, Natalie? Your heart mourns for him."

The words shock me into silence, the sudden sober tone of his voice filling my mind. His serious gaze, the sadness hidden behind his eyes shows me there is no point in responding for he already knows the answer. All I feel I can do is glance away and stare into my still untouched tankard of rum.

"Here. Something besides the memories. Obviously you need it more than I do."

Will slips a hand into his vest and pulls out a folded piece of parchment before handing it to me. The likeness is amazing as I stare down at the drawing in my hand. Before me is a proud Jack at the helm of his beautiful ship, looking like he's got the world at his fingertips and holding... a jar of dirt? I giggle at the spectacle he makes of himself, clutching that thing as if his life depended on it.

"I drew that about three weeks before he went away."

"Than Jack was right. You are still to soft to be a pirate," I joke in order to mask the pain. "Thank you."

He nods before taking my arm and leading me outside. Both of us go our seperate ways, neither looking back at the other as we continue to our destination. Despite not having anything to show for the time spent in the tavern, I begin to make my way home.

I pause momentarily at the beach, watching as the moon caresses the surface of the dark sea and allowing myself to finally weep for him as I fall to the sand. The tears fall silently as my heart breaks inside my chest, filling me with pain. How I am to survive this nght without dieing, I have no idea but Will was right. I have a grieving heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awaken with a jolt, looking frantically around me. The sun has long past risen and the town is quiet as it recuperates from last nights festivities. Cursing, I quickly get as much sand off me as possible before running back to my home and pray silently my Madam didn't notice my absence.

"Where have you been?" a voice commands immediatly when I walk through the door.

"I fell asleep," I reply meekly, refusing to meet Madam's angy glare.

"Well it's about time you came back. I've been worried sick about you."

The lie catches me off guard as I look up at her, pure shock reflecting in my eyes, and as the words repeat themselves in my head I finally snap.

"Worried about the money, you mean," I retort harshly.

She stares back at me as if contemplating my sanity and for the first time in my life, I stand up for myself, straightening my posture and lifting my chin in defiance.

"Ever since I was brought here all you'v ever been worried about is how much someone would pay for me! Never once have you cared about me and especially never about my feelings. It's always been about the money. A shilling here, a gold piece there. You want money? Go whore yourself out, because I'm done being your lap dog."

A resound slap sends pain shooting up my face and I automatically bring my hand up to clutch the injured area.

"You ungreatful little witch," Madam replies through clenched teeth. "You're about to lose everything."

"Wrong! I've already lost the one thing that's ever truly mattered to me. Getting rid of you will just be an additional benefit," I spit at her, venom dripping from every word.

I turn to walk out when her hand snakes out and grabs a hold of my arm, pulling me hard enough to make me lose my balance. Without warning, the bamboo stick she uses to discipline her girls is being used on me with little mercy and leaving large welts and bruises across my body. The pain makes me cry out and I desperately try to escape the beating, which only infuriates her more.

Scrambling to lift my skirts, I reach for the dagger I had begun strapping to my thigh once I became a thief. Once the cool of the handle can be felt by my hand I swing the weapon upwards, hoping to merely slice her hand so she will drop the stick. My dagger hits flesh, but when I open my eyes I find it embedded in her stomach.

A gasp escapes my lips when I see the blood spilling onto her beautiful dress and down my arm. Her eyes express her shock and pain, but no words are spoken as she falls with a thud onto the wooden floors. Tears blur my vision as I will myself to look away from the horrors before me, with no avail.

Moments pass at a dawdling pace until finally I can't take it anymore and I rush out into the daylight. I don't get far from the house before I fall to the ground in fits of heaving and sobbing. The pain my body is in, however, compares nothing to the anguish my mind is putting me through.

_Murderer._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For three weeks I have found myself stealing for food and board, hiding from the light of day in my room above the Bride. The four walls became my sanctuary, the small bed my only place of comfort. And what little comfort it is, for nothing can protect me from the tortures of my mind.

_You deserve to starve out on the streets with the dogs. Stupid bitch. Did you really think killing her would save you? Make you free from your life of pain?_

"No."

The word that flows from my lips is quiet, near nonexistant, as I cradle my head in my hands. While the bruises I once bared are gone, I can't stop the throbbing wounds in my heart from reminding me why. The grief made me snap and now I suffer the insanity that is my consequence.

_The blood is on your hands now. Her blood. It stains your soul. Only the devil would have you now._

With a scream, I tear myself from the darkness of my room, blindly running down the stairs and into the pirate filled tavern. Everyone pauses, staring as I dash outside into the pouring rain and chilling wind. I find myself at the edge of the docks and watching the choppy grey waves with sorrow.

_Just throw yourself into the water and be done with it. Let Davey Jones take you... Just as he did that filthy pirate._

"Stop it! Please just stop it!"

_Don't love him enough to join him in death? I see. It's alright for you to end someone else's life, but not your own._

Tears stream down my face as I bury my hands in my hair and try to force the menacing voice from my head. With all the will power I have left, I turn away from the water to seek shelter in an alley. I hide my face against a wall and try to find other things to fill my throughts to no avail.

_Not even he would touch you now, you little slut. What kind of man would want a murderer in their bed?_

Pushing myself away from the wall I begin to pace width of the alley.

"No, no, no. You don't understand. I didn't mean to kill her. It wasn't my fault... an accident... all an accident. Why don't you see that? Stop telling me these lies!! Filthy lies, all of them. What right do you have to talk of him as you do?" I rant to the voice, so lost in my own thoughts.

"Natalie?"

So softly my name is spoken I almost swear I had not heard it at all. The voice, familiar, as if from a distant dream and for a simple moment I dare to hope. I pause in my steps to look at the figure in the entrance of the alley and as hs features are recognized my eyes widen.

"And now you wish to haunt me, too, is that it? Is my own guilt and pain not enough?" Screaming now, I frantically find anywhere to look but into those chocolate eyes so full of concern. "Davey Jones took you, I heard it. Will... He told me... Oh so that's what this is all about, isn't it? No longer can my own thoughts drive me to death, but my heart needs to voice it's agony as well. Will you not stop until I am dead? Because I simply will not allow it. I give up! If the bottom of the ocean is where you wish me to be so that Davey Jones and the devil may take me and keep me, so be it!"

What little will to live I had left disappears as I stride towad the figment of my imagination, only to find myself unable to walk through him. Warm hands grasp my rain soaked arms and for the first time I allow myself to gaze up into those haunting eyes.

"What trick is this? Jack.." Tears cloud my vision before falling silently down my cheeks.

"No trick, luv. Just me," he replies, brushing away my tears.

"It's no possible."

"Not probable."

Wrapping an arm around my waist he leads me inside the nearest tavern and sits me silently at a table while he makes his way to the bar. I watch him return with emotionless eyes, taking notice of the rum in his hands but to numb to care. A quiet thought springs into my mind and I reach into my bodice, pulling out the drawing.

Jack sets one of the bottle of rum in front of me before taking a seat on the other side of the table and begins watching me intently. All the while, I am glancing between the drawing and the man, comparing as if still deciding if all of this is real.

"Luv? Are you alright?" he asks.

"No," I reply with a shake of my head.

"Ah. Well that explains how I found ye, but not why you were actin' so strange. Did ye miss me that much?"

His egotistical remark and cheeky smile are lost on me as I continue to gaze at the parchment in my trembling hands. After a moment of silence I raise my eyes to his face.

"No. I mean... Yes, but no."

"Which is it, darlin'?"

"I killed her, Jack."

I can tell my response caught him off guard as he backs away from me slightly with his hands raised as if in surrender. The confusion in his eyes and his lack of reply, however, forces me to continue.

"My Madam. Three weeks ago... I killed her. She was beating me because I told her I didn't want to be thought of as a whore anymore... There was no reason, no logical explanation... I just killed her."

"It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong," he says, seeming to have recovered from his shock.

"No, Jack, it's really not. I'm a murderer. The guilt... I need to pay... I deserve to die."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Silence. Once a welcomed noise, or lack there of, in my eyes. Now, as I sit across from Jack with not a word passing between us, I realize that it is anything but welcome. Finally a sigh escapes his lips as he stands before making his way around the table to kneel before me.

"No one deserves to die, luv. Least of all you," he whispers as he takes my hand.

"Least of all me? How can you say that after what I've done?"

"Ye listen to me. I know a thing or two bout killiing, savvy? Yer no murderer."

_His pirating ways has made him blind to your sins. Lies. Every word weaves the web stronger._

"I can't... I won't listen to your untruths any longer! Your deceitful speeches hold no power over me," I cry out, shoving Jack away from me and making a mad dash for the sea.

The pouring rain is cool on my face as I run, my dress now plastered to my body. Repeatedly my name is called behind me and I know he is following. No matter. My head start has allowed me to reach the docks and without a second thought I dive into the angry ocean.

I silently give thanks that the dress has wrapped itself around my legs, inhibting any swimming I may attempt to do as I sink further into the dark abyss. Heat and panic fill my chest as my body wills me to find the surface and breathe, but I push them away. Just as I am about to find the end I long for, something new wraps it's way around my body.

Soon I can once again feel the rain against my skin and a hard surface sits beneath my trembling body.I failed at my attempt to stop the pain and the notion rips a cry from between my lips. Arms hold me close, rocking me like a child as I sob loudly.

"You should have let me drown," I howl, beating my fists against Jack's chest.

"Couldn't do that, darlin," he murmurs in return, placing soft kisses in my hair.

"Why? I'm nothing. Just a warm body to keep you company at night. A burden you don't need. A whore. I'm nothing. Nothing to you."

I look up into his beautiful eyes, noticing immediatly the soft smile playing across his beautiful lips. Those brown orbs consume me with the secrets they hold deeply inside themselves.

"Ye'd think so, wouldn't you?"

His answer fills my grieving heart with a joy I haven't felt in months, a quiet promise of a happier tomorrow... with him. I search his features for any hint of deceit, finding none, and for the first time the evil presence inside my head is no where to be found. Now there is only me, him and the rain.

_A/N: The italics are meant to be her 'guilt' speaking to her, just in case you didn't get that. This was also originally in 2nd person POV so I'm sorry if the grammer turned out wrong in places or I missed a 'you' somewhere during editing. Review as you see fit and watch for the thrid and final part of this series I'll be posting soon._


End file.
